


Visions

by hexedmaiden



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, POV Grogu | Baby Yoda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grogu playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: “I hope our paths cross again,” Cobb said, giving the Mandalorian a warm smile.“As do I.” The Mandalorian responded. Neither of them let go of the other person’s hand for a moment. Their fingers lingered as they let go. As Cobb turned away Grogu heard his papa sigh, a feeling of sadness washed over him.Not liking the feeling of his papa being sad, Grogu decided he'll fix this.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 105





	Visions

Grogu sat in the co-pilot chair playing with the round metal ball as his papa talked to one of his friends on a holocall about a bounty. Grogu had tuned them out a while ago as he played. He made the ball float just a little bit and caught it when it fell laughing happily each time. His little clawed fingers rubbed over the smooth, cold ball. He tilted his head and out of curiosity he brought the ball to his mouth and licked it. He recoiled from the dirty metallic taste making a tiny yuck noise. 

“Grogu, don’t eat that.” His papa scolded him. Grogu narrowed his eyes at him and huffed as if to say “oh,  _ now _ you tell me.” 

“Well kid, looks like we’re headed back to Tatooine.” The Mandalorian began flipping switches and pressing buttons on the control panel of the ship. Grogu squealed happily. 

⎯

They landed in Mos Eisley once more at Peli’s garage. She smiled as she greeted them both when they stepped out of the ship. She picked Grogu up and poked his soft belly making him giggle. Peli handed him to his papa, who secured him in the bag he always carried him in. Her droids went about their work to repair the Razor Crest as the Mandalorian and Grogu waved goodbye to Peli. The two began to make their way into the city.

Unlike their last visit to Tatooine, more specifically Mos Pelgo, Mos Eisley was crowded with people, and market stalls. Grogu watched people coming and going from the secure confines of the bag. They were walking further into town when suddenly Grogu saw a flash of red. 

He perked up immediately and watched as the person in the red scarf turned just enough that he could see their face. Grogu squealed happily to see that it was Cobb! 

“Baba!” Grogu said, trying to get his papa’s attention. The Mandalorian looked down at him in the bag.

“What is it?” 

“Baba!” Grogu repeated and pointed excitedly at Cobb who was looking at something at one of the stalls in the market a good distance from the two of them. 

“We’ll go say hello to him when we’re done,” Mando told him. But Grogu shook his head in the negative and whined pointing to Cobb.

“Settle down, the quicker we finish this the quicker we can go say hello. I promise.” The Mandalorian petted the top of Grogu’s head hoping it would help calm the child. It did not. Grogu began to cry something awful.

“No, no, hey.” Mando reached into the bag to scoop Grogu up. Mando cradled him to his chest. “What has gotten into you?”

Grogu’s ears drooped and his lip trembled. He pushed into the Mandalorian’s mind the feeling of warmth, hands held over a speeder, happiness, and a soft red scarf accompanied by a half crooked smile. His papa gives him a tiny reassuring squeeze.

“Shh alright, ad’ika. Let’s go say hello.” 

Grogu shifted in his papa’s arms and wiped the tears from his eyes as they walked over to where Cobb stood. 

“Fancy seeing you here, stranger.” The Mandalorian said as they approached. 

Cobb turned smiling brightly as the twin suns at the two of them. Grogu cooed and reached for him.

“I could say the same thing, partner.” Cobb took one of Grogu’s ears between his fingers, rubbing them. “Hey, there little guy.” Grogu smiled, showing his small teeth and trilled.

“He wants you to hold him.” Mando nodded toward the child in his arms.

“Oh! Well, come here ya womp rat.” Cobb gently took Grogu from his papa’s arms and immediately buried his face into Cobb’s scarf. A warm feeling radiated from Cobb, and Grogu made a chirping sound. The man chuckled petting the top of his head. 

“He missed you,” Mando said softly.

“I missed this little guy too.” Cobb turned his head to look at the little creature in his arms. Grogu lifted his head and placed a tiny hand on Cobb’s cheek.

“Baba?”

“Yeah, I missed your papa too.” Cobb shyly looked to the Mandalorian. Grogu pushed the feeling of sadness, longing sighs, gloved and ungloved fingers lingering over a speeder in the desert, and something new, something that hasn’t happened yet. 

Cobb staggers a bit and Mando is quickly at his side to steady him.

“Grogu.” The Mandalorian admonishes the kid.

“He’s alright, partner. Just not used to whatever that was.” Cobb adjusted his grip on the kid as he leaned into the Mandalorian at his side.

“He’s just started doing this. What did he show you?”

“Just pieces of memories, feelings. From that day after we got rid of the krayt.” Cobb’s cheeks flushed, “And something else that, well, hasn’t happened.”

“What was it?”

Cobb moved a fraction closer to the Mandalorian they stood chest to chest. Grogu reached out to latch onto his papa’s cowl, his other hand holding onto Cobb’s scarf. 

Grogu, this time, projected out toward the two the feeling of child-like happiness, and love. Next came a scene of Cobb and his papa sharing a kiss, only the helmet was still on. Cobb’s hand that rested on the metal cheek, one of the fingers had a ring on it, the metal similar to the armor the Mandalorian wore. 

“ _ Oh _ .” That was all the Mandalorian could say.

“Baba! Obb!” Grogu beamed happily at the two.

“You okay, partner? Um, Mando?” Cobb asked nervously, putting his free hand on the other man’s arm.

“Yeah, yes! Sorry, that was…”

“A lot, yeah. Did you want to get dinner?”

“What?” 

“Dinner. Ya know, food? I figure let’s start there first and we’ll work our way to a traditional Mandalorian wedding.”

The Mandalorian stood in shocked silence for a moment. Grogu tugged on his cowl and cooed. His papa shook himself from his stupor.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @hexedmaiden
> 
> inspired by [this cute art](https://twitter.com/Suppiedoodles/status/1363307035161485314?s=20) from Suppiedoodles on twitter


End file.
